


Sabrina's Dirty Secret

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brain Drain - Freeform, Diapers, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Gross Fetish Content Warning, Mind Control, Mommy Issues, Scat, Soiling, This gets kind of silly, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Lyra, Serena, and May go touring through Saffron city. They enter the city gym while the leader Sabrina is busy with …something very embarrassing.Naturally, she’s going to make sure the three girls stay nice and quiet about their little encounter.





	Sabrina's Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/8/16.

Lyra probably wasn’t the best tour guide to Saffron City, but her friends were forgiving enough. For now, the two were just happy to see her again after such a long break. The three had agreed to tour the largest city in the Kanto region as a sort of holiday to become well acquainted with one another again.

Lyra was a spry young trainer from the neighboring Johto region, relaxed as they come and as silly as her oversized white hat. The girl had met her friends at a young age and had kept up with them as pen pals over the years. Now, she was finally able to get them together for a bit of fun and adventure checking out this awesome city! Unfortunately, Lyra had no idea where to find any of the city’s many features, leaving them awkwardly stumbling around the place. Lyra didn’t mind one bit, but her friends were growing a tad frustrated.

Trailing behind Lyra was the first of her friends; the adamant, strong headed Serena. Serena was a fairly privileged girl from the Kalos region, spoiled slightly by a cushy upbringing. She cared far more about her own comfort than enjoying another region’s culture. Already she was complaining about the air being too damp and the food tasting awful.

She was a stark contrast to the timid May trailing behind her. May had always been taught to be a courteous girl growing up, which unfortunately had transition to her becoming over apologetic and jumpy. She grew unrealistically alarmed at the slightest problems from “where should we go today?” to “What will you have to drink ma’am?” She ambled behind the two of them with a shaky demeanor.

“Lyra, come on! Do you really not know where we are?” Serena asked “I wanted to see the Silph building and the fighting gym!”

“Please get a map and figure out where we’re going! I don’t like knowing where we are…” May added.

“Fine, fine, you whiners. “ Lyra teased “If I don’t know where we are by the next corner we round, I’ll stop and ask for help, okay? …Oh hey, look!”

Lyra pointed off in the distance around the street corner. The other girls soon huddled behind her to see where exactly she was pointing. The girl’s faces broke into smiles as they saw one of the city’s most distinctive landmarks, the Saffron City gym!

“Oh hooray! It’s the gym! Say, do they allow foreigners to challenge the league? “ Serena asked. ”I don’t intend to battle all of them, but I’d love to see how good my Pokemon stack up against someone as powerful as Sabrina!”

“I’m sure they do!” Lyra reinsured the girls “C’mon let’s head in!”

The trip inside the Saffron City gym was a little strange. There was virtually no one else there, no trainers challenging them to battle, just a whole slew of teleporters they navigated by simply going down or up every time. Perhaps if the girls were less excited about battling a foreign gym leader, they might have noticed the “closed” sign brushed off by the wind that was formerly blocking the front door or maybe the operating schedule hanging above the entrance that had a big bold “CLOSED ON SUNDAYS” written across the bottom. Still, the naïve girls continued to navigate the compound until they finally teleported to the center room with the leader…

“Aha! We did it!” Lyra shouted “Alright Sabrina, get ready for your Psychic-types to crumple before the might of my Feral… i… g-goh my god…”

Sitting before the three girls was the Psychic vixen Sabrina sitting on her hard seat where she awaited incoming challenges. Except her pants were down. And her eyes were rolled back in delight. And a diaper very obviously only recently stained yellow was covering her crotch. The woman had her hands slid beneath the waistband of the newly soaked pull up, generating some very wet, fleshy sounds that left nothing to the imagination. She was masturbating in the privacy of the closed gym. In her mid-masturbation disorientation Sabrina didn’t even notice the girls for a second. 

Instead of a scream or some other typical startled reaction to being caught masturbating, Sabrina’s eyes just shot open. Slowly and quietly, she withdrew her wet grool covered hand from her crotch, wiping it on the front of the diaper. She telepathically raised her pants and cleared her throat. “What are you doing here? The gym is closed on Sundays…”

“O-oh okay! Sorry about that!” May replied “We um… we’ll be leaving the-“

“WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING!?” Serena roared. “Are you two seriously not fazed by this!? She was just fucking her brains out in a wet diaper and we’re just supposed to leave!? God, the two of you are far too forgiving! Do you know what we could do with this information? She’d never live it down! We know she’s a pervert that masturbates in gross wet diapers! Don’t expect me to keep quiet about this, we can exploit this psychic bitch for whatever we want!”

Sabrina’s demeanor went from unusually calm for such a bizarre situation to icy cold. She turned to the two other girls. “Your friend is quite rude. Please silence her or I will have to discipline her myself.”

“Discipline, what the fuck are you talking about? You owe us BIG to keep quiet. Why don’t you grovel on your knees and beg us not to reveal your gross little secret. I can read the headlines now: “Psychic Gym leader’s a big baby! Wets her diaper in her gym while no one’s looking!” What a fucking scoop!”

Sabrina’s brow frayed in anger. Her hazel eyes started to glow bright magenta as she glared intensely at the Kalos girl. “You had a chance to silence your friend. Now I will do it for you all.” Lyra and May looked on. Suddenly, a strange purple cloud started to envelop Serena’s head before vanishing.

“Tell me, what were you going to tell the news about me?” Sabrina asked.

“That Mommy is a dirty pervert who likes wetting her-“ Serena paused. Did she just… “Th-That Mommy is nasty dirty witch that-“ Serena’s hands shot to her mouth. “AaaAAAAAH!”

Lyra and May looked on confused. “Serena? What’re you doing?” Lyra asked.

“I am afflicting her with a mild form of mind control.” Sabrina explained. “Her mind is saying “Sabrina” but her mouth is reading “Mommy”. I figured I’d at least make her rambling about me a little more tolerable.

“N-no! This can’t be happening! Please stop Mommy, please!” Serena begged, tears starting to well in her eyes as she felt her mouth utter that tauntingly infantile word yet again.

“Your actions were that of a child so I decided to make your vocabulary a bit more akin to one. You can only address me as Mommy. Do you really not know the extent of my psychic powers? I’m allowed to do as I wish throughout my gym because of my pierless psychic strength. So what if I have a fetish for diapers and mothering, I’ll do as I please! I can read, command, and edit human minds to do near whatever I wish. The human brain is my plaything!” Sabrina boasted.

“That’s horrible!” Lyra yelled.

Sabrina looked over to the two girls. Lyra looked angered by her actions, but May… May had a strange expression on her face. Unable to read her facial features sufficiently, Sabrina’s eyes beamed yet again. She parsed through the trainer’s mind, sensing that there were some strange emotions at work in the girl. Her search was rewarded with a tantalizing little tidbit of information. A wicked smile started crawling over her face.

“Oh goodness~ For such a timid girl, you’ve got some very strange kinks! Why don’t you tell us all about them~” She instructed, raising her finger as her eyes glowed magenta once more.

May felt a strange sensation coming over her. Without even realizing it, something was slipping out of her! “I have a huge fetish for wetting and messing diapers and being dominated by a mommy.” May calmly declared. As her ears listened to what her mouth was saying, May started to panic. Sabrina had just altered her mind so her mouth only blabbed her true thoughts while under her girl’s psychic grip! She had just told everyone about her deepest darkest secret. No one had ever known she would secretly piss, mess, and schlick in her diapers on quiet afternoons until now. The humiliation was already getting to her. She needed some sort of damage control, fast!

“No, no! I didn’t mean that, I was just kidding!” she tried to scream. Of course, her mouth was still hardwired to only spout her true thoughts. All that came out of her attempted rebuttal was her saying “I love jilling off in a comfy pamper right after I drench it in warm pee~” At this point, May completely lost it. She tried to scream as loud as she could, completely mortified. Her mouth betrayed her yet again, instead letting out a deep, sultry “UNNNNGHHH~!”.

Sabrina started to laugh. She ended her grip on the girl’s mind to take in all that the girl had told her. May started sobbing manically as she finally regained control of her body. Lyra was incredibly confused by this whole ordeal. Her friends were calling this woman mommy and rambling about… enjoying diapers?

“May, do you really mean that?” Lyra instigated.

May looked up at the girl, about to deny any of that being true. Instead, realizing no matter what she said wouldn’t change her friend’s mind, she came clean.

“It’s true… I… I like wearing diapers and u-using the bathroom i-in them…” May sniffled. “P-please don’t think I’m a freak! I just… they… they just get me so hot! I don’t know what it is, but I love them!”

Sabrina smirked, approaching the girls “Well, she won’t think you’re a freak for much longer. I’ve decided on a punishment for the lot of you girls for breaking into my facility.” Sabrina thrust an open palm away from the girls, directed into a shadowy corner of the room. A dense, purple psychic glow started to envelop her hand. She was telepathically moving something… Moments later, a bag of adult diapers flung out of the shadows into her hand, a three pack to dress the girls in!

“Your punishment will be to entertain me. For a few hours at least, you’re all going to be my big babies.” Sabring explained. “If you make this easy, you could be out of here in an hour. If you’re stubborn, you could be in for something a whole lot worse. Change into these now. All three of you. I want your asses diapered and ready as soon as possible.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Mommy!?” Serena yelled in frustration, flinching as her mouth added that horrid extra word.

“Don’t push me, you little brat.” Sabrina replied. “Diapers. On. Now.”

——

5 minutes later the girls were left in nothing but their bras and fresh, padded diapers. Lyra was hesitant, but eventually silently obeyed. She was scared of further angering the psychic woman lording her power over them. Serena was less gracious. As she clumsily donned the garment, she made sure to throw out as many passive aggressive asides towards the psychic girl as she could get away with towards her bizarre fetish. Sabrina likely would have been furious if it wasn’t for the occasional “Mommy” still dropping out of her lips. May put on a façade of hesitation initially, but it was growing readily apparent her displeased frown was to save face with her friends. Whenever they weren’t looking, she was beaming in anticipation. Despite the rocky beginning, this was a dream come true for the lucky girl.

“Alright ladies, ready to play? My, oh my, you all look so cute padded~” Sabrina taunted. The girls sulked uncomfortably at her words.

“Now, it’s time to play. Here’s the deal: I’ll let you all go once each of you have made a big, humiliating mess in your diaper~” the psychic woman explained.

“Wh-what!? That’s gross!” Lyra retaliated

“Ah! A volunteer to go first!” Sabrina replied. She gave a waving motion for the girl to step forth, her psychic powers enhancing the gesture to move Lyra forward with her telekinesis. Lyra looked back at her friends, mortified. They could all see her diaper clad rear proudly displayed.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get started. Do hurry or I’ll make you hurry.” Sabrina demanded, sitting back in her chair.

Lyra stood there for several moments struggling with herself. What was she going to do? Was she really about to soil a diaper for the first time since she was a little girl? Truth be told, she did have to go… but there was no way she was doing something so embarrassing in front of her friends. “I… um… I don’t have to go…” Lyra lied.

“Don’t fib you stupid girl. Did you forget the whole part where I could read your mind? Stop being so stubborn and let go.” Sabrina scalded. The woman’s eyes glowed once more as she raised her hand, aiming it at Lyra. The woman slowly lowered her fingers. “I suppose if you must be so stubborn, I’ll speed up the process.“

As Sabrina lowered her fingers, Lyra felt her digestive system squirm violently. The woman was using her psychic powers to empty her colon, forcing all the digested waste inside her to pack itself right on her poor little exit. Lyra gritted her teeth in agony. “N-no! Oh, Serena, May, please don’t look! Please! Aaaaaah no! I can’t control it!”

A long wet PFFFFFRRTTT shot through the air as Lyra lost her battle with her body. Semi-solid waste poured out of the girl at an agonizingly slow speed, tainting the white seat of her diaper brown with a thick mucky bulge. Lyra had to strain as hard as possible to expel the load of shit inside her, a load far large than any she could ever recall passing before. She stood their silently pushing as her friends disobeyed her wishes and watched her growing mess with undivided attention.

“Oh come now honey! It’s no fun if you’re silent the whole time.” Sabrina sighed “C’mon now, make this more enjoyable for everybody…” Sabrina clenched her fist to alter Lyra’s body with her Psychic powers again. Lyra gasped, now paying attention to try and pick up on how Sabrina had adjusted her this time.

Try as she might to think about the situation, Lyra found it increasingly hard to concentrate. This delightful little tickle was building inside her head. Soon that tickle grew far more intense, causing a moan to seep out of the girl. It was plain as day to recognize the sensation now. She was growing aroused, but how?

Lyra instinctively started pushing her waste out a little harder, only to be rewarded with a jolt of arousal. That was it. Sabrina had used her Psychic powers to hotwire her asshole into an erogenous zone! Every little push of fresh shit parting her asshole felt like a heavenly deep vaginal penetration, causing her to shudder in pleasure. “N-no! This isn’t right! I c-can’t be getting of to sh-shitting myseeeeEELLLF!” Lyra start gasping as a particularly wide portion of her movement poured out of her, further tenting her diaper. It was too intense! Finally, the woman broke down, clenching her fists to strain as hard as she could to end this humiliating display. She was rewarded with a final torrent of soft poo, piling inside her diaper and seeping into every corner of the undergarment. “OOoooooOOOOH~!” Lyra cried out in pleasure. The girl dove a hand beneath the front waistband, rapidly mashing her clit to relieve the intense arousal her super sensitive sphincter had built up. Finally, as her bowel movement ended, Lyra was graced with the sweet release of orgasm. The woman moaned a heavy, guttural moan as her lower half shook. Her cunt gushed thin ropes of girl cum as she stood on all fours, taking her time to recover from the intense orgasmic pleasure.

“Woooow~! That worked very well!” Sabrina chuckled. “Just a little bit of mental reprogramming and you’re jilling your brains out to messing yourself. C’mon! Stand back up and go face your friends. It’s the loud one’s turn now.”

“Oh my god this is disgusting!” Serena yelled. “First we watch this bitch wet herself, then May admits she’s a diaper loving freak, now even Lyra’s fucking orgasming to shitting herself! Screw you all! You’re all hopeless freaks! I’m fucking out!”

With that final remark, Serena ran back to the teleporter as fast as she could. If she blabbed about this, she could get the gym leader arrested for sexual assault! Yes, yes, perfect! As she started daydreaming about all the news coverage of the wonderful girl who stopped the Saffron City gym leader’s undercover operation, it dawned on Serena that she wasn’t moving forward anymore as she was running. In fact, she wasn’t touching the ground at all. Sabrina was using her telekinesis to hold the girl in the air and prevent the woman’s escape. Serena stopped running in place, glancing over at the woman. Her face turned to horrified shudders as she saw the unbridled rage in Sabrina’s scowl, the woman moving her back towards the group with her powers.

“You!… You have been a complete nuisance this entire time! I’ve been merciful to such a vile home invader as yourself, but no more! Prepare yourself Serena. You’re going to be a good little child from now on!”

Sabrina set the girl down as Psychic energy started to envelop them both. Sabrina’s eyes shined an inhuman red as they peered right back into Serena’s. “I’m sorry honey, but sometimes tough lough is the only answer. Perhaps a month like this will make you appreciate Mommy’s hard work”

All of a sudden Serena felt strange. She felt as if something was changing inside her. She grew worried for her life, desperately speaking up for one last plea.

“Wait n-no please! I’m sorry Mommy! Mommyyyyy… D-don’t… Urgh…”

Serena’s mind grew hazy. Every attempt she made to think felt arduous. All of a sudden it felt as if she was thinking about nothing at all… That was it! Sabrina was draining her mind! Realizing what was happening, Serena desperately tried to claw for something to hold onto. Some memory, thought… something to reassure her that she was still there! She tried to remember her days in high school. Nothing. She tried remembering her starter Pokemon. She couldn’t. Even trying to remember basic grammar to structure her thoughts was a chore! It felt as if all her memories and knowledge were liquefying in her brain, slowly draining out of her in mass. And the worse part? It felt so GOOD! All that was left in place of those old adult thoughts and responsibilities was pure bliss! Nothing but sunshine, warm thoughts, and strange new sexual desires planted by Sabrina’s psychic blast!

Serena’s gritted teeth and look of terror slowly transitioned to rolled eyes and a goofy smile as Sabrina’s psychic assault scrambled her mind. She started letting out cute giggles and sighs as more and more of her old life seeped out of her head, taking the time to enjoy the sensation of her mind mashing. Her pupils glossed over into cloudy purple dots as more memories and motor skills evaporated. Serena was in heaven. In an instant her life had gone from horror to pure delight! All she had to worry about now was being a good girl for mommy. A new sensation built up inside Serena, as if her old adult life had started to pool at her bottom. Soon the sensation built and built until an unmistakable pressure was building against her anus…

A tingle in Serena’s head said that she should run to a bathroom and use a toilet before she shat herself. However, that alarm was gradually fading away as Serena wracked her brain trying to remember if she knew how to use a toilet, or what a toilet even was. She dismissed that itch as a silly thought and started to focus on what was really important: being a good girl for mommy and making a nice big load in her diaper!

“Oooh Mommy… gonna… gonna go poopy~” Serena cooed as her asshole dilated to expel her first mess as a big baby. A handful of wet farts permeated the air, signaling that Serena would be shoving her old life out her backside in mere seconds. The woman grimaced as the bowel movement began, a firm log quickly rushing out of her into the seat of her diaper, causing the material to grow taut. Immediately following suit was her bladder, releasing a brisk stream of yellow piss to soak the front of her pamper. Her body continued to work to make as impressive a display for her caring mother as possible. With the first segment of her load expelled, a large segment of semi-solid waste soon followed, filling the garment with a heavenly warm deposit of shit. Serena shook with delight as her inaugural plunge into the world of diapers continued, every synapse in her freshly wiped mind equating soaking her diaper and taking the largest dump of her life to heavenly gratification and intense sexual satisfaction!

“Haaa…. Aaaah~” Serena sighed as her bowel movement finally concluded with a long, high pitched fart. Slowly she came down from her dazed state. As she sprung out of her little daydream, the woman started to inspect her work. One of her hands felt the soaked crotch of her undergarment while the other jostled her bulge. Serena let out a little giggle as she realized just how much she’d produced.

The girl walked up to Sabrina, corrupted purple eyes beaming in excitement. “Mommy, Mommy! Did you see me go poopy? I made a big mess just for you Mommy! Did you see it? Did you see me?” she begged, her mental regression perfectly on display for the three other women.

“I did Serena! You did a super good job!” Sabrina replied, patting her head. “I’m so proud of my little messy girl! Who’s Mommy’s poopy little girl, huh? Who’s the best in the whole world at filling a diaper?” she added, speaking in condescending baby talk.

“Meeeee~!” Serena cheered.

Lyra and May had their jaws on the floor at the sight. “Wha… what did you do to her!?” Lyra asked, alarmed beyond belief.

“Oh, hehe~ Don’t worry, your friend’s still in there, I just stifled her mind so she’s as dumb as bricks and completely incontinent for a few weeks. She’s effectively a child mentally, save the sudden newly implanted diaper messing fetish.” Sabrina momentarily turned her attention back to Serena, who was now carefully lowering herself down to the floor to squish her mess, a hand diving to fondle her clit “Oh, that last part won’t wear off I’m afraid… Hope you don’t mind that. The rest of her should be back to normal in maybe four weeks or so.”

“Oh thank god…” Lyra was a little less alarmed learning her friend was still in there and that Sabrina’s psychic wiping would eventually fade away to restore her old friend. “So what do we do with her until then? Are you going to-“

“I plan on keeping her with me as a plaything until she’s back to normal” Sabrina interrupted. “I’m sorry if that inconveniences you, but I grew quite mad at her and think I might need a few weeks of… stress relief with her. Oh! Of course… you’re all welcome to join in on that little fun too. I just didn’t expect any of you to be interested. If not, I still want a big diapered mess out of the last of you, but after that, you’re free to go.”

“Oh, no thanks.” Lyra replied. “I’m… still not use to this stuff. C’mon May, let’s get this out of the way and get out of here.”

There was no response. “May?”

May was shuddering in delight, hands glued to the sides of her face as she was brimming with anticipation. “Y-yes! Yes, I wanna do that so bad! This is like a dream come true! Yes Ms. Sabrina, I’d love to be a stupid little baby for you to take care of. Please let me stay with Serena!”

“Oh goodness~!” Sabrina replied with a sultry hint in her voice. She approached the girl, looming over her with her taller figure. She authoritatively grabbed the other woman’s chin and tilted it up to meet her gaze, a sure sign she was nothing but a diapered plaything for the psychic vixen.

“Very well then. Why don’t you seal the deal and make a big mess of your pants like your friends. Since you’ve been so very easy to work with, I won’t fiddle with your mind or anything of the sort. Get to work, dearie~”

“Um… actually…” May twiddled her fingers nervously.

“A-actually… I want… I want my mind destroyed too, just like Serena’s! Being brain drained into a helpless messy girl is my biggest fetish ever and my darkest secret. I’d love to be nothing but a silly little girl! Please, ruin me too! Oooh, I want it so bad!” May jubilated.

Sabrina was surprised. “Oh goodness, are you sure? It won’t wear off for a few weeks, are you comfortable with that?”

“Yes please! Do it! Please do it! I wanna be a messy baby! I wanna live out my fantasy of doing nothing but being mommy’s helpless little pet for weeks!” May begged.

“Very well then… I hope you enjoy your new life, princess.” Sabrina remarked.

“Thank you… Mommy”

Sabrina outstretched her palm once again. In a few moments, another hazy cloud of Psychic energy started to envelop her hand and May’s head, accompanied by a faint buzzing sound. The normally timid May was brimming in anticipation, a stark contrast to the despair on Serena’s face when she underwent the psychic shock.

“Oh man, I already feel a little tingle! I fee… feel… Oh.. .Oooo… Aah -AAAAAAAAAH~!” The girls smile turned manic as she felt her adult life sapping away. She could feel all those silly worries and anxieties draining out of her, leaving her mind empty, save her already ravenous diaper fetish. With her bashful personality and social reservations being blasted away, May’s mouth soon grew more limber to convey just how pleasant it felt. “OOOOH GOD, YES! FUCK YESSSSS! HNGH…. HNNNNNNGH~” May roared, IQ dropping by the second. Her hands darted beneath her waistband to finger her sopping cunt, overwhelmed with the most amazing realization of her fetish she’d ever know. It didn’t take long for a few cute toot to join the chorus of May’s ecstatic moans. Not a hint of reservation was felt anywhere in May’s mind as the need to relieve herself arose. May concentrated every fiber of her being to pushing. She wanted to push out a big load just for Mommy!

The series of windy farts bellowing from May’s rear were soon silenced by a series of soft crackles. A thick brown log of waste stretched the girl’s hole wider and wider, finally shooting out in a quick burst once the thickest bit had passed. May hummed in delight as her bowels continued to work, filling her rapidly sagging diaper with her lovely fresh mess.

“I’m d-doing it! I’m sh-shitting my dia… “ May was finding it difficult to speak. ”I’m pooping my… Ehehehe! Big, big poopyyyyy~!” she finally settled on, her knowledge of syntax and big girl words flowing out of her rear as she spoke. The sag in her diaper was massive, the bottom growing a noticeable brown stain. All that was left in May’s mind as her bowel movement finally finished was a love of her mommy Sabrina and a massive fetish for wetting and messing herself. She cooed in happiness at her new life, hand freezing as the rest of her body shook from orgasm at becoming the big baby she’d always wanted to be.

“Aaah, Mommy that felt really good! Looky, I made a big poopy in my diaper from my brain going funny!” May proudly proclaimed, turning around and wiggling her bulging diaper.

“Goooood girl! Why don’t you go play with your sister while Mommy and Lyra talk okay?” Sabrina asked.

“Hookay Mommy!” May replied, delighted. The woman walked over to join her “sister” who herself was masturbating to the mess she’d made in her own diaper. “Serena looky looky! Look at the big stinky I made…” May explained, voice growing quieter as she walked towards the other side of the room.

“So how long does this last again?” Lyra asked.

“About 4 weeks or so.” Sabrina restated. “So, now that you’ve all messed yourselves for me, I suppose you’re free to go. Thank you for the fun, and for two delightful playmates…”

Lyra frowned a little. After seeing May consenting towards her mental regression, she saw the whole ordeal through new eyes. Did it really feel that good? Lyra was finding it hard to doubt it. After all, she did just have an orgasm that rocked her to her core just from messing herself… not to mention she’d be all alone exploring the city without her friends while they stayed here cumming their brains out over and over again.

“Actually-“

“It’s fine. You can stay too.” Sabrina interrupted. She approached the girl to give her a hug “Welcome home sweetie~”

Lyra wrapped her arms around the woman, enjoying that tender embrace for the first of many, many times over the next few weeks. Slowly their embrace broke apart as Lyra stood still, brimming with anticipation to join her dopey friends in a life of padded bliss.

“I love you mommy~” Lyra muttered, giggling at the tingling sensation as her pupils went a familiar hazy purple.


End file.
